FE 15
8:30:58 PM | Edited 8:31:09 PM Rook: So! Last we left, you were on the train. 8:31:39 PM Rook: You had gone to bed after an eventful night -- a nice dinner, and a couple of dragonborn thieves coming in to take a body. 8:32:55 PM *** Kite had a hard time sleeping because she missed her kitty, but Ander helped out! *** 8:33:18 PM *** Ander fell asleep last, but did get some sleep. *** 8:35:08 PM Rook: The night is pretty uneventful. You sleep without issue, and wake up the next morning. 8:35:43 PM *** Kite gets up and tries to get out of her bunk without bugging anybody so that she can go wash her face! *** 8:36:38 PM *** Ander will groggily get up and wipe the sleep from his eyes. *** 8:38:11 PM Ander: "...anyone else awake? ...anyone know how far we are from...wherever it is again?" 8:38:21 PM *** Kite answers quietly: Yes, no. *** 8:38:27 PM Vashti: Mrgh. 8:39:33 PM Rook: The clock on the wall reads that it's around 7 in the morning. 8:40:15 PM Ander: "...s'early." 8:40:20 PM *** Vydea wakes up and slowly sits when people start talking. "Was that a dream last night?" *** 8:40:27 PM *** Kite goes to the bathroom to wash up! *** 8:41:13 PM Ander: "Which part? If you mean the corpse heist, then no." 8:41:27 PM | Edited 8:41:33 PM Vydea: Vampires. 8:41:47 PM Ander: "Then no, that was a dream." 8:42:43 PM *** Vydea yawns. "Probably for the best." *** 8:43:03 PM *** Vashti is still in the "steeling oneself before actually crawling out from underneath the warm blanket and into the cold, cruel world" stage. *** 8:43:14 PM *** Ander prepares a bag with his clothes, a fresh pair of boxers, a long cloth bandage, and some soap and stuff. *** 8:44:49 PM Ander: "You guys should get ready. There's one bathroom for this whole compartment. I plan to get in behind Kite." 8:45:19 PM Vashti: Mrgh. 8:45:34 PM *** Vydea yawns again. "'m not shy." Then she starts changing right in the room and gets all her gear on. *** 8:45:58 PM *** Ander blushes. "Well...good for you..." *** 8:46:07 PM *** Ander leaves to get in line for the bathroom. *** 8:46:12 PM *** Kite returns! *** 8:46:25 PM *** Vydea smirks sleepily. "Or maybe it was just to make you turn red." *** 8:46:54 PM *** Vashti manages to get out of the bed. Not the banket, though. *** 8:47:07 PM Rook: You guys know there is breakfast being served in the dining car if you want to partake. 8:47:24 PM Kite: When everyone is ready we should get breakfast. 8:48:58 PM *** Vydea will head out once she's dressed to find the pancake the narrator said she'd find. She might have misheard though. Also caffeine. *** 8:49:35 PM *** Ander will meet them at the dining car once he is dressed and clean, too. *** 8:49:56 PM Ander: ((If people are waiting for me, I will stop by the room to go with them)) 8:51:04 PM *** Kite heads to breakfast with the others. She does make sure everyone goes, though! Including Mr. Quiet. *** 8:51:38 PM Rook: It's halfling breakfast, so it's basically a brunch buffet. 8:51:56 PM *** Ander piles on the pancakes and bacon! *** 8:52:32 PM *** Vashti will appear in the dining car at some point, dressed and groomed somewhat acceptably. *** 8:52:39 PM *** Kite takes a bit of everything! Unless there's haggis, that's a dealbreaker. *** 8:53:25 PM *** Daneel is grumbling as Kite woke him up and dragged him to the dining car. *** 8:53:28 PM Rook: There is Haggis, but it's not mandatory Haggis. 8:54:01 PM Ander: "...is this a halfling delicacy I've just been lucky enough to have missed?" 8:54:32 PM *** Daneel grabs a large serving of haggis and coffee. *** 8:55:28 PM Daneel: ... don’t know about delicacy, but yes it’s a good way to start the day. 8:55:51 PM Kite: ... I am not entirely certain that should be considered edible. 8:56:39 PM | Edited 8:56:49 PM Ander: ((Do we see any of the...like...two or three people we know?)) 8:56:46 PM Daneel: I am not entirely certain I should be up right now, at least the haggis isn’t dragging me places. 8:57:24 PM Rook: You see Solah! Hakan isn't around yet. 8:57:32 PM *** Kite waves at him. *** 8:57:48 PM Ander: "You grew up on a farm, didn't you? You didn't get up at 7?" 8:58:06 PM Kite: We had the fruit out by 5 a.m. 8:59:20 PM Daneel: You didn’t galiavant around at midnight with thieves and then get up at dawn on the farm. 9:00:00 PM Daneel: And even then it has been years since I have actually worked on a farm. 9:00:27 PM *** Ander will head over to Solah. "Hey, still alive I see." *** 9:01:10 PM Kite: True. 9:01:24 PM Kite: I did not want you to miss breakfast. 9:02:34 PM Daneel: Now that I have woken up, that is aporeciated. 9:03:25 PM Ander: ((Have the others come over with me, or did I just come on my own? Or are they still getting food? ...somehow, I am very lost as to what's happening.)) 9:04:25 PM *** Vydea is just eating and waking up. *** 9:04:35 PM *** Vashti munches on a thing. *** 9:05:06 PM Rook: There's a lot of food. I assume you eat your fill. Solah waves you over to join him, if you wish. 9:06:09 PM *** Ander will go and join Solah if the others go with her. *** 9:06:22 PM *** Kite will too! *** 9:06:45 PM Ander: "Mornin'. Still alive, I see." 9:09:08 PM Rook: Solah: So far, so good. 9:09:17 PM Rook: Solah: The day is still young, though! 9:10:15 PM Ander: "True. Good attitude. You know this area, any idea how far out we are from Berend?" 9:11:24 PM Rook: Solah: You should be in Berend by this afternoon. 9:11:56 PM Ander: "Good, good. ...we all get off at the same stop or will you be leaving somewhere else?" 9:12:31 PM Rook: Solah: I'll be staying on board, myself, so I can deal with my business back home. 9:12:59 PM *** Ander nods. "Right." *** 9:13:24 PM *** Ander takes a massive forkful of pancakes, bacon and syrup into her mouth. *** 9:13:50 PM Vydea: Smooth, Ander. 9:14:02 PM Ander: "Murf?" 9:14:23 PM *** Kite moves the food around on her plate a bit. She's evidently a picky eater! *** 9:15:15 PM *** Ander swallows. "This is good. I wonder where they get their stuff from." *** 9:15:49 PM Kite: The fruit is likely from the south. 9:15:49 PM | Edited 9:15:56 PM Vydea: Could be anywhere along the route. 9:16:36 PM Ander: "You interested in the library before we're off the train, Vy?" 9:17:44 PM Kite: If she is not, I am. 9:18:16 PM Vydea: ...is there anything there that isn't in the ones back home? 9:18:40 PM Ander: "...I don't know...maybe?" 9:18:43 PM Kite: A different assortment of people? 9:19:06 PM Rook: Solah: Now's the time to do it. Most of the halflings will be in breakfast for the next few hours. 9:19:07 PM *** Vydea shrugs. "I'll go along. Might be something interesting." *** 9:19:33 PM Ander: "Vashti would know. She checked it out earlier, I think." 9:20:13 PM Kite: I do not see Hakan, either. Perhaps he's there. 9:23:06 PM Rook: Three more crepe stations open up do to emergency overflow! 9:23:37 PM *** Ander will take some of the fruit if Kite doesn't want it. *** 9:25:40 PM *** Kite can't eat much of it, it seems! *** 9:26:04 PM Vashti: They've got a fairly good selection. More books on various locales the train line services than you'd usually find, but they do have some more scholarly books, as well. 9:27:30 PM Ander: "I just figure, we've got time to kill, we should find stuff to do." 9:28:29 PM *** Kite tidies up her place and heads for the library! *** 9:28:44 PM *** Ander scarfs down the rest of the pancakes. *** 9:29:19 PM Ander: "...hours you said? Takes a long while to eat, I guess." 9:29:52 PM Vydea: You know how halflings are... being one yourself and all. 9:30:10 PM Ander: "...right...yeah." 9:30:12 PM Rook: So you all head to the library? 9:30:28 PM Vydea: Of course most of you like to drag it out and you try to shove as much in your face at once as possible. 9:30:57 PM *** Ander probably doesn't, actually...as he cannot read. *** 9:31:05 PM Ander: ((At least, not very well)) 9:31:58 PM *** Kite does! *** 9:32:16 PM *** Vydea will follow along with Kite. *** 9:32:25 PM Rook: So, Ander stays with Solah. What about the rest of you? 9:33:06 PM Rook: Daneel and Vashti? 9:36:09 PM *** Vashti also follows. *** 9:37:46 PM Rook: So you guys go to the library cart! Which is, predictably, empty save for Hakan, who sits on the floor surrounded by books and a half eaten muffin. 9:37:54 PM Kite: Good morning. 9:45:47 PM Rook: Hakan looks up. "Hello! How are you all today." 9:46:16 PM Rook: All the big picture windows of the library car are shuttered and have the curtains down. IT's actually pretty dim in here. 9:46:43 PM Kite: Excellent. It is rather dim in here. 9:46:50 PM Vashti: I'm alright. How have you been, Hakan? 9:47:42 PM *** Vydea looks around at the books and tries to read up more on Berend, though she figures she already found everything she would. *** 9:49:11 PM Kite: I assume it is easier on your eyes. 9:50:08 PM Rook: Hakan: Aye. You can crack a window if you want. ... hey you know what that commotion was last night? 9:50:35 PM Kite: Robbers. 9:50:47 PM Vydea: Vampires? No... wait... not vampires. That was the dream. 9:54:06 PM Rook: Hakan: ... robbers? Did they have a wyvern? 9:54:44 PM Kite: Yes. 9:54:49 PM Kite: ... are wyverns typical? 9:55:21 PM Rook: Hakan: For these? Yes. They can land on the roofs, their claws are good for grappling, and they're pretty trainable. 9:55:43 PM Vydea: These? 9:55:52 PM Kite: ... have you robbed trains previously? 9:57:21 PM Rook: Hakan: ... no. 9:57:30 PM Kite: You seem knowledgable. 9:58:13 PM Daneel: That doesn’t automatically indicate guilt, Kite. 9:59:12 PM Kite: I did not say it did. 9:59:16 PM Kite: That is why I asked. 9:59:22 PM Rook: Hakan: ... yes, just one or two. 9:59:43 PM Rook: Hakan: In my defense? There was a book I really needed. 9:59:44 PM Kite: Ah. I feel it would be challenging. 10:02:28 PM Rook: Hakan: It was. This was about ten years ago at this point. I was young and foolish. 10:02:33 PM Vydea: Sounds like fun. 10:02:52 PM Rook: Hakan: Kind of terrifying. And Wyverns are smelly. 10:03:12 PM Kite: Did it work? 10:05:39 PM Rook: Hakan: Just barely. 10:06:28 PM Kite: Are you a professional bookhunter? 10:07:08 PM Rook: Hakan: ... well, no. Not professionally. 10:08:45 PM Kite: What do you do? 10:08:56 PM Rook: Hakan: I just needed to look at a certain codex to verify some research. 10:10:12 PM Kite: A researcher, then? 10:12:22 PM Rook: Hakan: I'm a Quester in the Temple of Eilistraee. But most of my research revolves around light. 10:12:44 PM Vydea: Quester? Sounds like "Adventurer". 10:13:10 PM Vydea: Light like... sunlight or like goodness? 10:13:49 PM Rook: Hakan: Actual light. Not metaphor light. 10:14:31 PM Rook: Hakan: My temple is still pretty small. 10:14:46 PM Rook: Hakan: So a Quester is like... a wandering Cleric. 10:15:20 PM *** Ander enters about now. "Who's a what now?" *** 10:15:43 PM Kite: Alone? 10:18:40 PM Rook: ((Who was that directed to?)) 10:18:48 PM Kite: ((Hakan.)) 10:19:27 PM Rook: Hakan: YEah, mostly. Like I was telling your friend, I was thinking I might find an adventuring group myself, as that seems much more agreeable. 10:20:01 PM Kite: You are welcome to join us. Provided you do not rob anymore trains for the duration. 10:20:30 PM Rook: Hakan: Those robberies were goal oriented. 10:20:49 PM Ander: "...wow, I missed some important shit here." 10:22:09 PM Kite: ... to travel with us, that is. I believe becoming a member of the party would require a unanimous agreement. 10:22:23 PM Kite: ... and some non-insignificant paperwork. 10:25:22 PM Ander: "The paperwork is pretty bad. It's like...whole trees of paper...all covered in words." 10:25:41 PM Rook: Hakan: I've done a lot of paperwork in my time. 10:25:58 PM Vydea: That was just for the arena, not for joining the group. 10:26:15 PM Rook: Hakan: .... they don't tell you about all the forms you have to fill out when you're released from prison after robbing a train. 10:26:30 PM Vydea: Pity. That's probably a good deterrant. 10:26:58 PM *** Ander leans towards Kite. "We can never rob a train now." *** 10:28:57 PM Kite: I would prefer not to rob trains in any case. 10:29:08 PM Rook: Hakan: I wouldn't recommend it. 10:29:44 PM Vashti: Good to know. 10:29:55 PM Ander: "Yeah, very." 10:31:38 PM Rook: Hakan finishes off his muffin, and sips a cup of coffee. 10:32:33 PM *** Ander will scan the books for pictures. *** 10:33:07 PM Rook: There's a lot! 10:33:15 PM Vydea: Want me to teach you more about how to write, Ander? Or read? 10:33:50 PM Ander: "...yeah, thanks." 10:34:15 PM *** Kite looks to Hakan. "Have you any recommendations?" *** 10:35:00 PM *** Vydea pulls out one of her notebooks and starts going through the Common alphabet with her... unless she already knows that. *** 10:36:49 PM *** Ander knows the alphabet and basic words like "run", "flip", "punch", etc. *** 10:37:18 PM *** Ander is at roughly a Dr. Seuss level of reading, maybe even a little less than that. Multiple syllables and stuff throws him. *** 10:38:08 PM *** Vashti is browsing for books on celestials, if they have any. *** 10:38:38 PM *** Vydea will move on to higher level stuff then! *** 10:40:22 PM Rook: Roll investigation, Vashti! 10:43:28 PM Vashti: 8 10:44:52 PM Rook: Hakan looks at Kite. "On what?" 10:45:08 PM Kite: ... anything? 10:46:10 PM *** Vydea is not a very good teacher. She keeps going off on tangents about the history of language instead of keeping to how to read. *** 10:46:26 PM Rook: Hakan: ... You need to define the terms a bit more? 10:46:37 PM Kite: Whatever is your area of expertise. 10:46:50 PM *** Ander tries very hard to follow. *** 10:48:03 PM Rook: Hakan stands up, dusting off muffin crumbs, and goes over to a nearby shelf. 10:49:44 PM Rook: Hakan: Do you read Undercommon? 10:50:18 PM Kite: Alas, no. 10:50:18 PM Rook: Vashti, you don't find anything terribly scholarly -- you find the equivalent of those discount books about Angels. 10:54:24 PM Rook: Hakan: I was going to recommend The Light: Threat or Menace, which is a Drow book that gets a lot of things right despite the histrionic title. 10:54:41 PM Kite: Perhaps there's a translation? 10:59:39 PM Rook: Hakan: I didn't see one here, unfortunately. Let me see.... 10:59:45 PM Rook: He starts hunting for another book. 11:00:45 PM Ander: "...so...before I learn...this...M...word...I need to know the history of the letter M?" 11:00:54 PM Ander: ((To Vy)) 11:01:54 PM Vydea: Well... no. I suppose not. But it's interesting right? Like the letter X is actually a transplant from Infernal! 11:02:55 PM | Edited 11:03:58 PM Daneel: Or you could just focus on the words and leave the “interesting facts” till after Ander has a handle on reading. 11:03:06 PM | Removed 11:05:21 PM Ander: This message has been removed. 11:04:31 PM Rook: ((MR OR MS ANDERSEN)) 11:05:29 PM Ander: ((...given the now heavy Trans theming underscoring the first Matrix movie, that is weirdly appropriate)) 11:05:38 PM Ander: "Yeah, what Daneel said." 11:06:57 PM Vydea: Would you rather Daneel taught you? He might blow up the book. 11:06:59 PM Rook: So unless anyone has any squishing they want to do right now, I'll just say that you arrive at the Berend station. 11:08:15 PM Ander: ((Should we continue from Berend or is that where we're wrapping up?)) 11:09:44 PM Rook: No, I just mean, we'll just say you pass the time pleasantly, and now it's time to disembark. 11:10:03 PM Ander: ((Then I have nothing)) 11:10:11 PM *** Kite disembarks! *** 11:10:35 PM Vydea: Let's go find the person at the place then. 11:11:29 PM *** Ander nods. *** 11:12:16 PM Rook: It's a big station! Berend is mostly noteworthy because of Clementine Station, a major stop along this rail line. The town was here before, but it pretty much is just built around the station. 11:12:30 PM *** Kite follows Vydea, in that case! *** 11:12:41 PM Ander: "...dammit, I should've asked Solah about Annabel or the bar when I was with him. ...I need to start remembering this stuff better." 11:15:59 PM Vydea: Why do you think he'd know? 11:16:33 PM Ander: "He knew about the Dusk Lily. I was talking to him about how they work and stuff." 11:16:53 PM Ander: "Also, he said he has cousins here, maybe he just has been to this bar." 11:17:07 PM *** Vydea starts looking for a map or a person wearing some sort of uniform *** 11:17:18 PM Kite: True. 11:21:33 PM Rook: There are some station guards standing about! Mostly halflings -- most of the population here is in fact halflings. 11:21:42 PM Rook: So a few of you feel very tall. 11:21:51 PM Kite: I feel extremely tall. 11:22:08 PM *** Vydea heads over to one of them. "Hey there. We just got in and we're looking for the Dirty Squirrel. Could you point us in that direction?" *** 11:24:50 PM Rook: The Halfling points you in the right direction! 11:25:27 PM Rook: Halfling: Though, most travelers go to the Friendly Ox just down the street. 11:25:50 PM Vydea: Thanks! 11:25:55 PM | Edited 11:26:06 PM Ander: "...anyone ever notice that...like...every tavern's name sounds like a sex thing?" 11:26:02 PM Vydea: Only to you, Ander. 11:26:33 PM Kite: ... they do? 11:27:06 PM Kite: ... we just passed an establishment called the Good Food Tavern. 11:27:21 PM Ander: "Ok, maybe not all of them." 11:27:34 PM *** Vydea starts heading in the direction of the Dirty Squirrel, assuming the others are following. *** 11:27:40 PM *** Ander does *** 11:28:01 PM Ander: "I just...like...Friendly Ox? ...that sounds like a thing, right?" 11:28:18 PM Vydea: That's a very friendly ox. 11:28:30 PM Kite: Oxen are typically docile and somewhat amiable. 11:29:18 PM *** Daneel will follow as well”I don’t think any sex act title would have ox in its title.” *** 11:29:53 PM Vydea: Unless you're with a goliath maybe. 11:30:31 PM Rook: You find the Dirty Squirrel! You see why the guard pointed you to the other taverns -- this one is clearly built for Halflings in scale. 11:30:47 PM Ander: "...that was...both flattering and a little painful, Vy." 11:30:59 PM *** Vydea raises an eyebrow. "Maybe you two should handle this one." *** 11:31:16 PM Ander: "Sure, me and Daneel on our own. What could go wrong?" 11:31:38 PM Rook: I mean, you guys can all fit. Just..... mind the chandeliers. 11:31:40 PM Vydea: (are the door/ceilings like 4' tall?) 11:31:41 PM Kite: I'm fairly certain there is an entire category of sex acts described using oxen-related terms in a book I have read. None were, in fact, oxen-related. 11:32:31 PM *** Ander does not mind the low ceilings these days and goes in. *** 11:33:11 PM *** Daneel follows Ander. *** 11:33:24 PM *** Kite ducks. *** 11:33:27 PM Rook: 5 feet, maybe. 11:33:46 PM *** Vydea will follow. Carefully. *** 11:33:52 PM *** Kite then just shrinks herself down to 4'10" or so. *** 11:34:26 PM *** Vashti also follows, slouching just a little more than usual. *** 11:35:17 PM *** Ander looks around *** 11:37:42 PM *** Vydea makes her way to the bar and orders a drink.... a double. *** 11:38:03 PM *** Kite will order a nice dark beer. *** 11:38:20 PM *** Ander orders an ale. Biggest one in the place. *** 11:38:26 PM Rook: It's a Pint. 11:39:06 PM Rook: It's actually a pretty lively place! A few heads swivel toward your group, but it seems to relax as they see that you are not bereft of halflings. 11:39:47 PM Ander: ((It's cool, they're with us.)) 11:39:59 PM Rook: Basically, yes. 11:40:16 PM Rook: But yeah, it's lively, there's a lot of happy drinking music playing.... 11:41:11 PM | Edited 11:41:20 PM Ander: ((As our drinks arrive)) "Hey, we were actually hoping to find someone in particular. An Annabel? She around?" 11:42:20 PM Ander: ((I'm asking the waiter or waitress or bartender. Whoever brings the drinks.)) 11:43:16 PM Rook: The pretty waitress nods, and points at the bard performing a lively tune on her fiddle. 11:44:12 PM Ander: ((What does she look like? The bard, that is. Annabel.)) 11:48:02 PM Rook: A pretty Halfling, about your age, with short spikey pink hair and a bunch of ear piercing and a nose piercing. 11:48:53 PM *** Vydea takes her drink up to a seat next to the stage and listens in. *** 11:49:05 PM *** Ander goes with her. *** 11:49:24 PM *** Kite too. *** 11:50:33 PM *** Vashti also tries to shift closer to the stage, along with the others. *** 11:51:01 PM Rook: You guys find a table not far from the stage, then, near where she'll step down from the small stage. 11:51:19 PM Ander: "...She's...she's really good." 11:51:47 PM Vydea: Her fiddle's up there, Ander. 11:52:22 PM Kite: She's pretty. 11:53:22 PM *** Ander blushes *** 11:53:37 PM Vydea: Agreed. And good. 11:54:35 PM Rook: So, she finishes, the tune, an steps down from the stage for a short break. 11:55:46 PM *** Ander walks up to her. *** 11:55:59 PM Ander: "Hi." 11:56:21 PM *** Vydea follows just close enough to listen in. "This should be entertaining." *** 11:56:42 PM Rook: She blinks and looks at her. "....yes?" 11:57:26 PM Ander: "Hi...um...you...fiddle good. Up there...good. Are you Annabel? The barmaid said you were. I'm Ander." 11:57:34 PM *** Ander extends a hand to shake. *** 11:58:05 PM Rook: She eyes the hand, and takes it after a moment. "THat's me. What can I do for you?" 11:58:29 PM Ander: "Good, cool I, we...all of us..." 11:58:38 PM *** Ander motions towards the others. *** 11:59:00 PM *** Kite waves cheerfully. *** 11:59:02 PM Ander: "We were sent by Answorn. Cedric Answorn? From Song's Heart. He told us to find you." 11:59:26 PM Ander: "...he didn't mention the fiddling though...which was good...as I said." 11:59:40 PM Rook: She blushes, just a little. ".... he's dead." 11:59:51 PM *** Vydea hides her smirk with a sip of her drink. *** 12:00:31 AM Ander: "Yes. NO! ...maybe. ...is this secret? Do we...can we talk about it? He said to...(whispers) he said to mention the Dusk Lily." 12:01:38 AM *** Ander whispers "He's not really dead. He told us to come to you." *** 12:02:13 AM Rook: She looks at Ander, studying her face. ".... Ceddy's alive? All right, come with me." 12:02:38 AM *** Ander smiles and nods. She turns to the others and waves them to follow them. *** 12:02:48 AM *** Vydea follows. *** 12:04:09 AM *** Kite too. *** 12:04:11 AM Kite: "Ceddy"? 12:04:24 AM *** Vashti also tags along *** 12:04:34 AM Rook: Annabel: ... we were a thing for awhile. 12:05:12 AM Ander: "...oh. ...were?" 12:05:33 AM Rook: Annabel: Well, separate ways and all that. Then he died. 12:05:49 AM Rook: She leads you into her room in the tavern, and holds up the article. 12:05:54 AM Kite: Or not. 12:06:30 AM | Edited 12:06:39 AM Ander: "He faked his death. He's in hiding right now. We were sent to investigate the Dusk Lily." 12:06:58 AM Ander: "...it's safe to talk here, right? ...was it also safe in the bar?" 12:07:38 AM | Edited 12:07:49 AM Rook: Annabel: Better to do it here. 12:10:00 AM Ander: "...he was attacked and left for dead, but was able to survive. He is hiding out while we investigate. He seemed to think you'd know where to lead us." 12:10:49 AM Vydea: We're looking for a cave outside of town connected to the Dusk Lily. 12:11:32 AM Rook: Annabel: ... yeah, all right. Go ahead and tell the innkeeper that you'll be staying here. I'll take you there late tonight. 12:11:54 AM Rook: Annabel: For now, I have to get back to my set. 12:12:04 AM Ander: "Thank you." 12:12:47 AM Kite: Very much.